


[Podfic] The Sirens Grow and Grow

by Tarae



Category: House M.D., Miami Medical
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarae/pseuds/Tarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of fictorium's story</p><p>Summary:<br/>“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Cameron yells as she pulls the curtain back. There’s a short, dark-haired doctor in navy scrubs intubating her car crash patient, and the gray-clad nurses around the bed aren’t any of Cameron’s ER staff.</p><p>A Cameron/Zambrano 'first time' story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Sirens Grow and Grow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sirens Grow and Grow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/546909) by [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium). 



> Thanks to [kayryn](http://kayryn.tumblr.com) for letting me use her beautiful [manip](http://kayryn.tumblr.com/post/21537154948/and-then-regina-and-emma-decided-to-play) for the cover art!  
> Music excerpt: ['Birdman' (Instrumental Version)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I2lmt7ghiCc) by [Antiqcool](http://noisetrade.com/antiqcool/original-instrumental-acoustic)

  


**Lenght:** 30:10 min

 **Download** : [tindeck](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/qmhgr/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+MIAMI%2BMEDICAL-HOUSE%2BM.D.%2B-%2BThe%2BSirens%2BGrow%2Band%2BGrow.mp3)


End file.
